Un vendaval de recuerdos sellados
by HnW
Summary: Aquel grupo de humanos siguió caminando buscando quién sabe qué cosa, pero nunca se dieron por enterados de que Dukemon les estuvo siguiendo el paso durante toda su estadía en el mercado. Guiado por una extraña sensación de confusión tampoco se dio cuenta de que Sakuyamon también estaba tras sus pasos [Para Ruedi por la actividad del topic de Tamers, Frontier y otras temporadas].


**Un vendaval de recuerdos sellados.**

* * *

Aquel grupo de humanos siguió caminando buscando quién sabe qué cosa, pero nunca se dieron por enterados de que Dukemon les estuvo siguiendo el paso durante toda su estadía en el mercado. Guiado por una extraña sensación de confusión tampoco se dio cuenta de que Sakuyamon también estaba tras sus pasos y de los del grupo de humanos.

Lejos del hielo y del mercado, Dukemon permanecía sentado sobre unas pequeñas rocas preso de una confusión que su armadura impedía exteriorizar

—Un Caballero Real no puede bajar su guardia de esta manera —una voz femenina rió con sorna a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —rápidamente la apuntó con su lanza—.

—Sakuyamon —no retrocedió ningún milímetro.

—¿Qué haces aquí siguiendome? —no pensaba bajar su lanza.

—No te creas tan importante, tarado —hasta que la bajó con un dejo de verüenza.

—Perdón.

—Muy bien. Estaba siguiendo a esos niños humanos —Dukemon dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Dime por qué razón!

—Dime primero la tuya.

—Las damas primeros, ley de caballero.

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que soy una dama? —hizso una pausa— ¡Tarado!

—¡Lo siento mucho! La verdad es que no lo sé. Simplemente los vi y los seguí, no sabría describir la sensación que tengo y bueno…

—Yo tampoco lo sé, estamos en una situación parecida.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio lleno de contemplaciones e interrogantes. Dukemon se frustraba, en tanto Sakuyamon desde la misma posición, daba la impresión de alejarse sigilosamente entre las sombras de las montañas. Sin embargo seguía ahí, incólume, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a las interrogantes que los acosaban.

—¿No te parece extraño que ambos tengamos una figura humanoide?, ¿tendremos relación con esos niños?

—He visto digimons con esa forma pero no me producen nada, en cambio estos niños… me producen una sensación de nostalgia, como si tuvieran una parte olvidada de mí.

—¿Olvidada dices? Bueno, los humanos son definitivamente extraños… y de alguna manera me siento parte de esa extrañeza —agregó Sakuyamon antes de que ambos suspirara pesadamente.

Es primera vez que hablamos, amiga —una vena se hinchó en la frente de sakuyamon—, pero siento que describes tan bien cómo me siento que es una sensación que me sobrepasa, es demasiado extraña. ¿Habremos compartido con humanos en vidas pasadas?, ¿nos habremos encariñado con ellos?

—Qué tal si éramos humanos en alguna época y renacimos en el digimundo…

La cabeza de Dukemon se fundía pero del rostro de Sakuyamon caían lágrimas. Esa era la respuesta, lo había recordado todo y se sentía a sí misma dentro de un brutal torbellino de recuerdos.

Recordaba a Jenrya, Takato y Ryo. A Terriermon, Guilmon, Cyberdramon… Los nombres de Ruki y Renamon se le hacían difusos, como si fueran parte de ella pero a la vez no. Sakuyamon sentía como se le apretaba el cerebro a medida de que iba recordando secuencialmente los sucesos.

Se estaba recordando a sí misma y a sus amigos cayendo al abismo.

Habían estado luchando nuevamente con el D-reaper y cuando estuvieron a punto de desaparecer por su acción, The Wild Bunch en una maniobra desesperada reinició a los digimons desde su etapa mega así como al D-reaper. Sus recuerdos llegaban hasta ese punto muerto.

Si ahora estaba viva en el digimundo, no había señales del D-reaper y habían otros humanos merodeando por ahí… ¿Significaba que estaba todo sano y salvo? No podía ser así. Cada uno tenía su propias familia probablemente destruidas…

Sakuyamon lloraba y Dukemon observaba sin saber qué decir, con lágrimas tratando de escapar con fuerza desde su armadura, no entendía bien pero las lágrimas de Sakuyamon lo habían inducido a tener el mismo sentimiento. El también lo había recordado todo: no sabían dónde estaba Megagargomon y Justimon, no sabían si existían Jenrya y Ryo como tal. Habían tantas dudas por resolver...

—¿Dónde estamos en verdad, Dukemon? —no respondió—. Si esos niños en verdad vienen de nuestro mundo deberíamos seguirlos, pero no me siento capaz de nada… además no estamos todos, no es así, ¿Takato?

Dukemon lloraba. Aquel recuerdo lo había tumbado y Sakuyamon no sabía qué hacer. Faltaba Jenrya, ella sola jamás podría levantar a Takato, tampoco estaba Jeri.

Tendría que esperar a que se sobrepusiera del shock, si es que algún día lo hacía…

* * *

Ruedi querida, no sabes cuánto me estrujé el cerebro hasta que se me ocurrió esta idea y todo salió con un maravilloso efecto bola de nieve. Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño drabbe sutil crossover entre Tamers y Frontier, la parte que van al mercado cuando los chicos del grupo pierden sus digivices (se me olvida cómo se les llama en Frontier). Gracias por leer, feliz años y nos vemos!


End file.
